The Bracelet
by the2marauders
Summary: Viktor Krum asking Hermione Granger to go to the Yule Ball with him.


Hey guys, just to get this out of the way, we do not own anything you might recognize from JK Rowling's absolutely outstanding Harry Potter series. We're just fans :)) sooo, this is the first story we've ever uploaded and it's pretty exciting :D leave reviews and tell us what you think. Enjoy zee ztory! - the2marauders

* * *

><p>Will Hermione's annoyance at Viktor Krum and his fanclub ever fade away?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Bracelet<strong>

The pages of _Cures for 100 Poisonous Fungi_ turned in the light wind as I pulled my hair back behind my ear. The day was sunny enough for November, but the wind was a perfect match for the sun's rays.

I, normally, would be reading inside my humble abode, the library, but lately, it had been full of giggles and loud whispers from a group of girls who followed the famous Bulgarian Quidditch player, Viktor Krum, who apparently was interested in getting extra reading done. Every time I'd try to work on my homework or catch up on the latest books, after I'd have everything ready for a good hour or two, Viktor would walk in, and his fan club would be at his heal. Normally, I would just put up with it, but today, the girls had decided to be particularly loud.

So, here I am, on the bench that overlooks the lake and the beautiful sun that had decided to set a few moments ago, under the shade of a large oak tree. The day had been quite swell until the library incident.

Earlier, Harry, Ron, and I visited the house elves. I think they took S.P.E.W. a little better. I mean, they didn't kick us out of the kitchens like they usually did when I mentioned them becoming free and receiving pay for their work.

Professor McGonagall awarded Gryffindor fifteen points because of my knowing the answer to one of her O.W.L. level questions. This and the definition I had given Professor Sprout on gillyweed, which had earned Gryffindor another ten points, gave Gryffindor House a lead for the House Cup.

After we'd finished our classes, Harry, Ron, and I had gone to visit Hagrid. He was brewing a kettle of tea when we arrived. He was wearing his beaver-skin coat, and his hair had been combed down. Hagrid sat us down, but got us up almost immediately after a knock had echoed through the hut. He practically shoved us out of his house through the back door, but before he slammed the door after us, I saw a large woman with dark hair enter the room. We laughed the whole way up the grounds.

As we passed the lake and the Durmstrang ship, we saw Viktor Krum step onto the plank, jump, and dive flawlessly into the icy water. After that, Ron would not stop muttering about the show off Krum was. I think Ron was only jealous, though. Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbaton student who was part veela and whom Ron had taken a fancy to, had been watching and was looking quite impressed.

After entering the castle, I'd departed for the library. And, well, Krum came. So, I left, and here I am now.

The sky had become a light pink during my reveries. I leaned against the large oak tree and propped my feet in a pretzel form upon the bench. The book stood open in my lap, and I became absorbed in the facts that were written on page thirty-eight. I had been so focused on the book that I had not heard anyone approach. And so, I jumped at the sound of my name which had been said in a heavily accented, husky voice.

"May I svit bezidez you?" Viktor Krum said while looking nervously from my face to the seat beside me. I had been surprised to find that the normal group of giggling girls was not with him. I only nodded.

Viktor took the seat by me, quite closer than I had expected him to be. He was staring at his large, rough hands, which were fumbling with what looked like a thick brown rubber band. His forehead was creased. He was contemplating what he was about to say. He opened his mouth but said nothing. He stood that way for quite some time. And, in this time where speech was absent, I examined his features. I had never seen Viktor this close before. From afar, Krum looked fierce and rugged, but up close, he looked more gentle. His eyes, a dark brown, were still not looking up at me. My heart seemed to beat faster. Body-wise, Viktor was still intimidating. He was very large. His light gray, short sleeved shirt did not hide any of the muscle that had obviously been built during Quidditch practices. His hands froze, and I looked up in time not to be caught "checking him out". His eyes looked up, and I took in a sharp breath. His eyes were piercing. They were boring into mine. I was frozen where I sat.

"Herm-own-ninny," he said again, "I've, vell, I've veen watchingz you. You vere zee first von to catch my attenzion. I, uh, I makez you zomesing. " He unclutched his hand, and in it lay not a rubber band, but an intricately woven bracelet that was uniquely beautiful.

"Herm-own-ninny, I vood like to azg you to come vis me to zee Yule Ball. Vood you pleaz do me zee honor ov being my zdate toe zee Ball?" He looked down at his hands which had begun to fumble with the bracelet again.

I was in complete shock. I had never been asked out by a boy before, and this wasn't just any boy. He was a seventeen year old famous Bulgarian Quidditch seeker. I had to give him an answer. He was, after all, waiting for one. But, what would it be? I'd never just as much had a single conversation with Viktor. I didn't know him at all, but.. wasn't the just the point of having the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students come to Hogwarts: to make friends with new and different people? Yes, that was exactly the point. I leaned a little closer to Viktor. I outstretched my arm and placed my hand upon his own. He looked up, and I held his gaze this time.

"Yes, I'd love to, Viktor," I said with a tiny smile.

He smiled and exhaled in relief. He took my hand and tied the bracelet on my wrist. His face then got closer to mine. I inhaled sharply in surprise. He got so close that the tips of our noses almost touched. Was he going to kiss me? Was I going to let him? His fierce eyes would not let go of my own. After a few more moments of him watching my cheeks turn scarlet, he turned his head and moved close enough so that his lips were upon my cheek. He kissed me then, and that spot on my cheek became red hot. He then let his cheek slide against my own so that his lips were now at my ear. I felt his lips part, and the whisper that came from them left my mind blank. He pulled his head back so that he could look into my eyes again, and I reacted instinctively. My arms flew up around his neck, and I pulled myself closer to him, close enough so that our lips met. He seemed shocked, but when I began to kiss him more passionately, he responded with aggression, enthusiastic aggression.

As I walked back up toward the castle under the star filled sky, my cheeks still red with heat, I fumbled with the bracelet upon my wrist, thinking about the words Viktor Krum had whispered in my ear: "Herm-own-ninny Granger, you are zee most beautiful girl my eyez have ever been blezzed to rezt upon."

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed that little insight into Hermione's love life. lol. please comment and come back for more :))<p>

ps: if you have any ideas for what we should write next, let us know

xoxo

- the2marauders


End file.
